warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Thungni
Thungni is the Ancestor God of Runesmiths. Overview The younger son of Grungni and Valaya, Thungni is the god of Runic magic and runesmithing. According to Dwarf lore, Thungni ventured deep into the earth during the Migration. He spent considerable time in a place he called Ankor Byrn, the Glittering Realm. When he emerged, Thungni brought the secrets of Runic magic to the Dwarf race. Thungni discovered that only he, his father Grungni, and a few of his descendants had the gift to inscribe Runic magic. Thungni and his progeny laboured to produce weapons of power before the cataclysm foretold by Grungni struck the Dwarfs. Thungni crafted some of the most potent rune-weapons ever. Some have been lost during generations of war, but many remain in the possession of Dwarfkings and powerful Rune Lords. Thungni is portrayed with reddish brown hair and beard. He is usually clad in full armour, with a breastplate inscribed with his personal rune. In one hand he holds a runic staff, symbolising his power and skill as a runesmith. In the other, he holds the rune-hammer named Karaz-Kazak-rhun ("Enduring War Rune"). Symbol Thungni's main symbol is his personal rune on a hammer. This denotes his role as the Ancestor God of Runesmiths. Rune Lords and other clan elders wear slat-grey robes during ceremonies initiating new runesmiths to their calling. Initiates and clerics of Thungni dress in blue-grey robes with a hammer embroidered on their left breast. Worship Thungni is revered by Dwarf runesmiths throughout the Old World and Norsca. Temples There are no formal temples of Thungni. In the Dwarfholds, shrines to Thungni are prominently placed within the work-halls of the Runesmiths clan. The few runesmiths residing outside the holds, including Expatriates, maintain a small shrine within their workshops. Since runesmiths living among humans do not reveal themselves, their shrines are usually blended in with their surroundings. Friends and Enemies The cult of Thungni is allied with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon, and has especially strong ties to the cult of Grungni. It has little to do with other races, but the cult is hostile towards enemies of the Dwarfs. In addition, the cult is hostile towards human wizards who fancy themselves as rune masters. Holy Days There are no set holy days for the cult. Cult Requirements The cult of Thungni is open to all members of the Runesmith clan (even those who do not have the ability to inscribe Rune magic). Only Runesmiths can become Initiates and clerics of Thungni. Strictures All runesmiths must abide by the following strictures: *Never reveal the secrets of magic runecraft to any other than a fellow runesmith or one's own carefully chosen apprentice. *Never allow a rune-weapon to fall into the hands of any Dwarf enemy, even if it must be lost or destroyed. *Always investigate any rumour of lost rune-weapons and recover them if possible. *Never allow any non-Dwarf who has somehow acquired some knowledge of runic magic to pass on their knowledge. This especially applies to humans who style themselves as "rune masters." *Never allow one's reputation to be sullied by poor craftsmanship. Trials Trials set by Thungni usually involve recovering lost rune-weapons crafted by runesmiths thousands of years ago. These powerful weapons may have runes whose secrets have been lost. Other trials may involve quests to secure the potent ingredients required by specific Master Runes. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 75 ** : pg. 76 ** : pg. 104 es:Thungni Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Runesmiths Category:T